thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Welshy
Welshy maintains the official YouTube channel for the site, making trailers as well as the new Dailymotion and Break channels. He is also a blog writer on the site. Welshy drinks and is usually drunk when online, when at home and at most times of the day. He has dreams of marrying Anne Hathaway. Any attempt to point out how insane this is has so far failed to dissuade him in his ambition. The name Welshy comes from the Futurama episode "Where No Fan Has Gone Before" in which a character substituting Scotty appears and is promptly killed. Welshy on YouTube Before discovering That Guy with the Glasses, Welshy was a fan of fan fiction, sometimes helping a friend to pen episodes for her virtual series. While browsing YouTube, Welshy happened across an Angry Video Game Nerd review on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turles. It was here he discovered the Nostalgia Critic, through his review of all 3 Mutant Turtle Movies and then his first rant against The Nerd. From this point on he became a fan, finding all the supporting Critic reviews and rants through his multiple channels. Once YouTube removed the channels and videos, it was by chance Welshy discovered that That Guy with the Glasses had started his own web site. Once the Nerd had posted a reply to the Critic, Welshy felt Doug wasn't gettting the exposure he deserved on YouTube and started his own channel, titled NostalgiaAVGNfan, choosing the wording to show he was a fan of both the Nerd and the Critic. While the videos were getting large hits, Welshy noticed some people didn't seem to know who the Critic actually was so he started uploading videos Doug had originally posted on YouTube as a way of showcasing Dougs work. Claiming no credit for the work, Welshy placed the website address http://thatguywiththeglasses.com all over the profile in an attempt to advertise it to the YouTube community. After an update from website administrator Mike Michaud, which announced that the site was aware of what he was doing, Mike requested that Welshy make the site address more visable on his videos. From here Welshy started adding annotations to all videos. With subscribers growing, Welshy began adding further Nostalgia Critic videos, making sure not to add the lastest reviews so as not to take away site profit. On the release of The Nostalgia Critic Tom and Jerry The Movie review, Welshy created a trailer, advertising the review with a direct link to the web site. From this point onwards, Welshy has created trailers for every Nostalgia Critic review, including a trailer hyping the battle between the Nerd and the Critic. With the turn of the new year and the departure of That Dude In the Suede Welshy created a http://thatguywiththeglasses.com/videolinks/136-welshy/5858-08tribute Team Tribute Video highlighting some of the teams best moments, played to the tune of Weird Al's "Dare to be Stupid". It was at this point that Mike Michaud contacted Welshy, asking if he would be willing to make further trailers for the rest of the team. At this current moment Welshy has made trailers for The Nostalgia Critic, Linkara, The Spoony One, Benzaie, Sean Fausz's Epic Fail, The Nostalgia Chick, Ask That Guy With the Glasses, Marzgurl, Bum Reviews, Transmission Awesome. Press Start, a small trailer for Film Brain as well as Trailer's for Film Brain's Bad Movie Beatdown series and has since designed the opening titles for he show. After taking some time off, Welshy returned to the channel and begun narrating his trailers, allowing a way to advertise all the videos of the day and to allow them the same amount of exposure. As of this moment, the YouTube channel has over 15,000 subscribers. Welshy on Dailymotion and Break Recently, in an effort to further expand the sites internet reach and exposure Welshy, with the blessing of Mike Michaud has opened a TGWTG channel on the video sharing sites, Dailymotion and Break. Welshy at TGWTG Originally avoiding interaction on the web site, Welshy joined in the the beginning of 2009, making odd adjustments to the wiki site. Contacting Spike's Girl to show his support, he was eventually contacted by Cferra and was offered a place on the wiki staff. Welshy eventually began posting on the site itself, including his own version of 5 Second Movies. His first post [http://thatguywiththeglasses.com/component/content/article/54/3661 Casino Royale in 5 Seconds] was placed in the Best of Blogs. Since then Welshy has released further 5 Second Movies and began writing articles. The first is a weekly column where he looks at different movie and tv characters, looking into why the character is popular, the characters growth and who could have potential played it. Entry four in the series, which focused on Agent Smith, was awarded for Awesome Blog of the week by Sean Fausz while entry five was nominated for the Best of Blog. The second is a review column where he reviews shows from British television. At the moment is he reviewing the cult British sc-fi comedy Red Dwarf. Welshy intends to complete the series and then look at further at British television, both in comedy and in drama. Welshy has also recorded an appearance for the site podcast Transmission Awesome. Welshy's Articles * Great Characters of Film #1 – Captain Jack Sparrow * Great Characters of Film #2 - Officer John McClane * Great Characters of Film #3 - Ellen Ripley * Great Characters of Film #4 – Agent Smith *Awesome Blog of the week* * Great Characters of Film #5 – The Terminator *Best of Blog* * Great Characters of Film #6 - Emmett “Doc” Brown * Great Characters of Film #7 – Jigsaw Welshy's Videos * Top Ten Funniest Games I've ever played *Best of Blog* *Awesome Blog of the week* Welshy's Reveiws * Red Dwarf - Series 1 * Red Dwarf - Series 2 * Red Dwarf - Series 3 * Red Dwarf - Series 4 Upcoming Reviews * Red Dwarf - Series 5 * Red Dwarf - Series 6 * Red Dwarf - Series 7 * Red Dwarf - Series 8 Welshy's 5 Second Movies * Casino Royale in 5 Seconds *Best of Blog* * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl in 5 Seconds * The Matrix in 5 Seconds * Twin Town in 5 Seconds * Goldfinger in 5 Seconds * Scream in 5 Seconds * Pinky and the Brain in 5 Seconds * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest in 5 Seconds * Goldeneye in 5 Seconds * Saw in 5 Seconds * Sweeney Todd in 5 Seconds * Halloween (Zombie) in 5 Seconds * Transformers The Movie in 5 Seconds * Predator in 5 Seconds * Freddy vs. Jason in 5 Seconds * Toy Story in 5 Seconds * Beauty and the Beast in 5 Seconds * The Incredibles in 5 Seconds * Finding Nemo in 5 Seconds * Star Trek The Next Generation in 5 Seconds * Nightmare on Elm Street in 5 Seconds * Doctor Who in 5 Seconds: With Bennett The Sage * Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End in 5 Seconds About Me Welshy studied at College in Information Technology and Computers before moving onto University where he studied in further Business and Information Technology before moving onto a top-up course in Interactive Media. A fan of travel, he took part in an American Summer Camp Program in 2004 and then traveled from Hong Kong, Australia, New Zealand and America from 2006 to 2007. A huge fan of TV shows Lost, The Simpsons, Buffy, Angel and Doctor Who and films such as The Lord of The Rings, The Saw films and the Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy. A huge horror fan, Welshy is not a fan of the current Hollywood trend of remaking horror films. In his spare time Welshy enjoys writing and travel, hopeing to see more of the world at a later date. External Links *The Official TGWTG Youtube Home page *Welshy's TGWTG 2008 Tribute *Welshys TGWTGs Profile Page *Welshy on Transmission Awesome. *Welshy's 1st Birthday Tribute to TGWTG *The Official TGWTG Dailymotion Home page *The Official TGWTG Break Home Page Category:Content